We Belong Together
by shane.mc
Summary: oneshot. au. this time round, i really don't know what to write here.


**We Belong Together**

_For you, though you might never read this, I hope that one day, you will know the amount of pain I am feeling

* * *

_

_How long has it been? Three years? Or is it four? Soi Fong… _Yoruichi sighed. Each time she stared at the empty space next to her in bed, her thoughts went back to that fateful night three years ago.

_But you still can touch my heart_

_And after all this time_

_You'd think that I_

_Wouldn't feel the same_

_But time melts into nothing_

_And nothing's changed_

_Gah! _Getting off the bed, Yoruichi stride over to her table and shut the offending piece of equipment off. _Why won't it just go away?! _

---Three years ago---

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Aside from you flirting with that slut? Nothing else."

"Oh! So it is alright if you go around flirting with the whole world but once someone asks me for directions I'm suddenly flirting?! Seriously, you're twisted. Why do I even put up with you in the first place?! I'm sick of it Yoruichi. I'm sick of being worried the whole time about you leaving me for some little bimbo you picked up at a bar, or how far you will go before you realize that I can see everything from my seat in the club or whether I will still forgive you for screwing her brains out before coming back to me. I'M FREAKING SICK OF ALL THE DRAMA AND ALL THE SHIT THAT HAS HAPPENED BETWEEN US EVER SINCE WE GOT TOGETHER!"

"Oh yeah?! You know what, I'm sick of it too. I'm sick of you. I'm sick of the way you're so anal about cleanliness, about mess, of the way you stick your nose into everything that I do. And that was just ONE mistake. One stupid lapse in judgment because I drank too much. Why don't you ask yourself why was I drinking in the first place?! Why would I bring her home and proceed to screw her brains out as you so eloquently put it?! If it wasn't because you… you and your stupid precious work. If you love your work so much, why don't you just go be with it?! After all, you don't need me if you have your work!"

"Maybe I will! I will! I will leave right this instant."

Walking over to her closet, Soi Fong pulled her trunk out and began dumping her clothes without even bothering to fold them. _The nerve. I can't believe she actually thinks I'm flirting! It's all that little bitch's fault. Can't she just keep her hands to herself?! _

"Don't ever bother coming back."

"Like I would want to"

"Fine"

"Fine"

With that, Soi Fong marched out of the apartment she shared with Yoruichi and slammed the front door.

_Good riddance. _Yoruichi watched as Soi Fong hail down a cab and got in. _Drama?! Me?! You've got to be kidding. I give you three weeks, in three weeks or less, you'll come back to me again._

---Present day---

_Good riddance… I actually thought that it was good. I know, I know I'm an insufferable flirt and that incident, I overreacted. It's so obvious that the bitch was all over her and yet I blamed her. What is wrong with me?! More than once, more than once she had explained why she needs to work so hard. Because of some big shot client and her boss was being anal about the whole deal. How many times have I heard her say that one day she will replace that prick? Soi Fong… _

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_'Cause we belong together _

With that, Yoruichi fell asleep. Every night for the last three years since that argument, Yoruichi would repeat the same train of thought, with each passing night, the pain intensifies. Each time she looks at the empty side of the bed, her heart clenches. Everyone she knew told her to go after Soi Fong and apologise but her pride would not allow it.

---The next day---

Flipping open the news paper, she read the headline and excerpt:

Youngest CEO Ever!

The largest corporation in Japan has announced that their current CEO (Yamada Shinju) was charged and found guilty for embezzlement of company's funds. It is said that he was about to embezzle one billion yen and leave the country. The one who discovered and foiled his plans was young Soi Fong. Fresh out of graduate school, she started her career as an assistant manager and rose to the rank of general manager within two years. For foiling Yamada's plans, Soi Fong have proven her worth and the decision to make her the new CEO was unanimous. "This is the first time all of us agreed on the same person" commented Hirako Light, one of the Board. _For full page report, please see pg 23. _

Below the excerpt was a picture of Soi Fong in her suit shaking hands with the members of the board. _Is that really you? In three years, you manage to rise all the way to the top, playing a clean game the entire way. What I would give to be there next to you, celebrating your joy…_

---Meanwhile---

Soi Fong was beat. She spent the entire day yesterday giving interviews, attending parties thrown in her honor and reviewing the company's policies. It wasn't until three in the morning did she managed to get home. _If only Yoruichi was here, she would make sure they leave me alone. Maybe I was too harsh on her. How long has it been? Three years? Maybe four. Shouldn't I have moved on by now? Why does it still hurt? _

She looked at the photograph she has on her stand. The only photograph she has in her entire apartment. It was of her and Yoruichi taken on the day she gotten her promotion as general manager. Yoruichi had taken her to her favourite restaurant and they booked themselves in the presidential suite in one of the many hotel owned by the Shihouin Corp. ordered room service and drank themselves silly. It was easily one of the best days in her life. Every moment spent in Yoruichi's arms is a moment to be savoured and remembered. _I really shouldn't have said that to her. It's true that I have been neglecting her and working too hard. _

_I still believe_

_Someday you and me_

_Will find ourselves in love again_

_I have a dream_

_Someday you and me_

_Will find ourselves in love again_

_That's it. I'm not going to sit around here and start moping. I did enough of it when I left three years ago. _With that thought in mind, she slipped on her running shoes, plugged her earphones to her ipod and went for a jog.

---Yoruichi---

After reading the article for the nth time, Yoruichi headed out to buy every single article written about her ex lover. _How did she find time to do all these?! _That was the only thought going through her mind when she saw that every single magazine in town had sent a reporter to do a one-on-one interview with Soi Fong and she received every single one of them save for the gossip/paparazzi ones. Skimming through all the articles, something caught her. _Is that what I think she said?! _Yoruichi rubbed her eyes and reread the line over and over again. _"No one has caught eye of our young and beautiful CEO yet. So guys out there, you all still have a chance!" Wait a minute… No one has caught the eye… No one… She is still single?! Oh my god! She is still single! _

_If there's one spark of hope_

_Left in my grasp_

_I'll be holding it with both hands_

_It's worth the risk of burning_

_To have a second chance_

Yoruichi ran like a mad woman around her apartment. The happiness she felt was indescribable. _Being single doesn't mean she will take you back you know… _like a balloon that's pricked by a pin, Yoruichi's happiness was gone even faster than it came. Looking around the empty apartment, she could almost see Soi Fong walking in and scolding her for leaving her things lying everywhere while her hands wandered all over her body. Unable to stand being in the apartment any longer, Yoruichi headed out.

"What the f-"

Yoruichi was knocked down by a jogger almost as soon as she stepped onto the pavement in front of her block. There was something familiar about the jogger which she could not put her finger on. Besides, she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to read much into anything these days.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!"

Upon hearing the voice, Yoruichi's head snapped up. _That voice. It's her. What is she doing here? _

"Erm, yeah. I'm fine."

Yoruichi roughened her voice in hopes of not letting the other party realize who she is. The hoodie she wore hid her violet locks completely.

_This voice… is it she? But I don't remember it being so rough. Maybe it's not. Once again, I'm thinking about her so much that I even imagine hearing her voice coming from a complete stranger._

"Here, I'll help you up."

"No, it's okay."

Yoruichi refused the proffered hand and dusted herself, all the time keeping her eyes firmly to the ground and her back to Soi Fong.

"I got to go. Must dash. Bye."

_Oh shit! _As soon as the words leave her mouth, Yoruichi knew that her cover was blown. It wasn't just the fact that she had used her normal voice. It was also the fact that her voice had cracked towards the end and she could feel the longing and pain gnawing at the walls of her heart. Without looking back, she dashed off.

Soi Fong stood rooted to the ground the moment she heard Yoruichi's voice. _I knew it, I wasn't dreaming. Neither am I going crazy. It really is her. The pain… did I imagine that or was it real? _ By the time she came to, Yoruichi was about ten feet away and she could see that she was running as quickly as she can. _That's it. This ends here. _Soi Fong gave chase.

After ten minutes of solid running, Yoruichi look back. _Phew, seems like I gave her the slip. Thank god I still could outrun her. _Turning around she banged into something soft, or rather someone.

"I knew you would come here. So I came straight here instead of running that crazy long route you took."

Yoruichi looked around. It was indeed the lake. The place where she first told Soi Fong she loved her. The place where they had their first kiss. The place she went to each time she needed to think. The place that hold so many memories of the two of them.

_Now how did I end up here? I was just running aimlessly around. _

"Soi Fong…"

_I can't. I can't talk to her or say her name without my voice cracking. _

Upon hearing the raw pain in Yoruichi's voice, Soi Fong knew that chasing after her was the right thing to do.

"Look at me"

"I said look at me" she place a finger beneath Yoruichi's chin and force the older woman to look at her. Pain, sadness, remorse and most of all, hope flashed through before Yoruichi shut off her emotions.

"What do you want?"

_Don't you know I hate that emotionless tone of yours? _

"You asked me to look at you and I did. Am I free to go now? Oh, congratulations of being promoted again. Looks like you really married your work. Whatever. I got stuff to do. See yo-"

Whatever Yoruichi wanted to say was lost as Soi Fong crushed her lips against hers. The force of the kiss was enough to make Yoruichi's legs buckle underneath her. At the touch of Soi Fong's lips against hers, her resolve melted away along with the indifferent façade she was trying so hard to keep up before. When air became a necessity, Soi Fong pulled back.

"Nothing. I don't want anything from you. You're free to go."

Tears were streaming down her face. That kiss reminded her of everything she had with Yoruichi, the feeling she get every time Yoruichi walks into the room, the tingle down her spine each time they kissed. Everything. Keeping her face hidden from Yoruichi, she tried to keep her voice steady.

"Thought I said you're free to go?"

"Soi Fong… I… I love you. I still do. I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I overreacted. That I said all those horrible, hateful hurtful things at you. I'm sorry I did not tell my damn pride to go to hell and chase after you the minute you left. I'm sorry I didn't try to stop you from leaving. I know. I know it's that bitch that's the one flirting and you're trying to move out of the reach of her hands. It's just; I can't stand the sight of other people looking at you much less having their hands on you. I'm so sorry Soi. I figured you'd hate me after all that I have said and done. And you'd hate me even more now. I'll leave. Don't worry, I won't bother you."

"No. Don't go."

Even though it came out as a whisper, Yoruichi heard loud and clear. Turning around, she was shock to see tears coursing down Soi Fong's face. Running forward, she took Soi Fong in her arms. _She can push me away all she wants. _Yoruichi braced herself for rejection, but it never came. As soon as her arms enveloped the younger woman, Soi Fong broke down.

_Don't cry. It hurts me more than anything when I see you cry. _

They remained that way until Soi Fong's sobs subside. Once they subside, Yoruichi reluctantly pulled away. Immediately, Soi Fong missed the warmth that came with the hug.

"Being CEO is tough huh. You need to remember to take a break once in a while and not work that hard. All that stress isn't good. Work must really be overwhelming for you to break down like that. I guess this is it then. Bye."

Soi Fong doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. After all this time, Yoruichi thought that she was crying because of her job and the additional stress that came along with it.

"You are still as dense as ever you know. I'm crying because I miss you and I still love you. You look in my eyes and I get emotional inside. I know it's crazy, but you still can touch my heart. And after all this time, you'd think that I wouldn't feel the same. But time melts into nothing and nothing's changed. I still love you. The kiss, it made me remember what an idiot I was for letting you go."

"No. you're not the idiot. I am. If I hadn't had flirted with all the girls at the clubs, you won't feel so insecure. And I think you know by now I'm really possessive. These three years, I couldn't do anything. I left the business in the hands of my dad again and brought him out of retirement because I didn't want it to go bust but I can't seem to concentrate. I need you Soi Fong.

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you that I would never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start

I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find."

Yoruichi's arms found their way around Soi Fong's waist. Soi Fong was stunned at the words coming out of Yoruichi's mouth. _Is that how you really see me? _She knew there and then that she is no matter what happens, she will always take this person back, because she needed her the way she needed her.

"If we are going to start over again, we are going to need some ground rules" said Soi Fong with a smile on her face.

"What rules?" asked Yoruichi with a smile to mirror that of her lover's.

"It had better not be about cleaning up the place. I really don't have the genes for that."

"Now that you reminded me. About cleaning…" Soi Fong trailed off and looked at Yoruichi seriously.

Seeing that look on Soi Fong's face, Yoruichi was scared. That's the look Soi Fong wore only when she is being absolutely serious and there is no room for negotiation. _If it is what she wants, I will clean even if it kills me._ Watching Yoruichi's fearful expression at the mention of cleaning, Soi Fong burst out laughing.

"We will talk about it later. Everything. Ground rules and what not. But right now, there is something that I want you to do."

"Hmm?" Yoruichi lowered her head.

"Kiss me" Soi Fong breathed as she closed the distance between them.

* * *

AN: This came to me while I was listening to Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together" and "I Still Believe", "Fall For You" secondhande serenade while doing my revision for the fa finals. So technically, I should be doing fa and not writing this. Anyway, safe to say the song elicit a whole chunk of emotions in me which I hope I managed to convey in the fic. As usual, please read and review. Most importantly, I hope you all like it.


End file.
